Abdominal exercises have always been important in exercise routines. Because saggy waistlines are considered to be particularly unattractive, abdominal exercises have become very important to men and women interested in looking their best. A variety of abdominal exercisers having seats are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,563 issued Dec. 10, 1996 to Robert Fan; U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,304 issued Feb. 8, 2000 to Dean Tornabene and Charles Perez; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,611 issued Dec. 10, 2002 to Kenneth W. Stearns. All of these exercisers are designed to exercise a wide range of other muscles in addition to the abdominal muscles. In fact, these exercisers are usually promoted as having the advantage that a variety of muscles may be exercised, and/or that they provide a complete workout. However, this is, in fact, a disadvantage to persons who desire to focus their workout on the abdomen, since it lengthens the time it takes to build the abdominals. In addition, all of these exercisers significantly stress the lower back, which often becomes a chronic source of pain for persons who are otherwise fit. Thus, it would be desirable to have a seated abdominal exerciser that permits the user to focus the exercise on the abdominal muscles and, thus, shorten the exercise period needed to have a trim waistline and at the same time reduce the stress on the lower back.